


ST Kinks

by vrtx910



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Face-Sitting, Farting, Fisting, Incest, M/M, Master/Slave, Object Insertion, Sweat, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrtx910/pseuds/vrtx910
Summary: I really wanna write some dirty, kinky, straight-up smut for Stranger Things so I'm doing this!Information at the beginning -
Relationships: Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 23
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

First and foremost, there are a few limits as to what I'm into and what I will write:

  * Absolutely NOTHING extremely underage. I will not be writing smut of any sort for characters under the age of 11. That shouldn't really be a problem with Stranger Things since most of the characters are over that age, but just to be safe.
  * Scat is a no for me. Farting and piss is fine, just not actual scat.
  * BDSM is great but no extreme S&M. Burning is where I start to draw the line so that should give you a good idea of what S&M is acceptable.
  * Non-con is okay but actual rape is off limits.



Other than that, feel free to suggest whatever scenarios and kinks you want, no matter how weird they might be. Even really taboo stuff like hard raceplay, beastiality, and incest is fine. They don't have to be particularly kinky either! I'm taking any requests for pure smut Stranger Things one-shots here, but I'd prefer if they were kink-related.

M/M suggestions are preferred, M/F is good with me too but I will not be writing any full F/F chapters. I will write about any character in the show, as long as they meet the age requirements. Unspecified characters are welcome, too! E.g. one of the characters fucking a kid from school, not anyone in particular.

I will post a warning stating the kinks that are in each chapter in the summary. If you don't like one of the kinks that's listed, it's best to click off or skip to the next chapter.

Like I said, I'll write about anything as long as it's within my limits, but there are a few kinks that I prefer over others:

  * Farting
  * Piss
  * Sweat
  * Double/triple penetration
  * Fisting
  * Gagging/sputtering
  * Extreme anal insertion
  * Face-sitting
  * Age difference
  * Incest
  * Beastiality
  * Sex toys
  * Public sex
  * Master/slave domination
  * Cockwarming
  * Feet
  * Bondage



Now, please, suggest away! If for some reason there is a problem with your request or something unexpected happens, I will make sure to let you know.


	2. Mike’s Piss Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has some fun with Lucas, making him drink his piss and worship his ass.

“I couldn’t find them.”  
Lucas walked down the stairs, shirtless, back to the living room, where Mike, also shirtless, was sitting on the couch.  
“Really? Did you look underneath my bed? You didn’t see the box?”  
“No! I looked like a hundred times.”  
Mike sighed and pushed Lucas out of the way as he went up the stairs. Lucas went to sit back down on the couch, both nervous and excited for what they were about to do. In a few seconds, Mike came racing down the stairs with a box in his arms. “Here they are.” He sat down on the living room floor to open the box. He pulled out a huge 12” dildo and a bottle of lube from the box and pushed it to the side.  
“Woah, wait, how do you expect that to fit in my ass?”  
“It fits in mine. Trust me, you’ll like it.”

Lucas pulled down his pants, leaving him in his white boxers and Mike told him to get in position. Lucas climbed up onto the couch, on his knees with his ass poking out. Mike gave him a quick spank and pulled his underwear down, revealing his bare ass. Mike picked up the dildo and the bottle of lube sitting next to him. He rubbed some of it on Lucas’s hole and some of it on the dildo. He moved the tip of the phallic-shaped toy up to Lucas’s ass and pushed it just past his entrance. Lucas winced at the surprisingly thick object penetrating him, but he was able to take it well. Mike pushed another inch in him, Lucas starting to gain pleasure from it. As Mike went further in, two inches, three inches, four inches, the dildo was only getting thicker and spreading Lucas’s ass more. Mike stopped going slow and shoved three more inches in, and Lucas moaned out. The pleasure from having the toy in him was distracting him from the increasing pain of his ass being stretched.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Fuck yes, keep going!”  
Mike shoved more of the toy into his ass, going further and further, making Lucas’s dick drip with precum. Lucas continued moaning as Mike pushed it further, until the whole toy was deep inside of Lucas. Mike starting moving it further out and pushing it back in, fucking Lucas while he moaned and gasped, still struggling to take the whole thing. Mike then slowly started to pull the huge toy out of him, pleasuring Lucas even as it eased out of him. Lucas whined when Mike pulled it all the way out and it left his hole, only for Mike to ram it back into him, shoving it all the way inside the darker boy’s ass in one go, making Lucas practically scream. He breathed heavily and continued to moan, while Mike pushed it as deep as it would go, abusing Lucas’s hole and insides, until Lucas abruptly came hands-free. He shot his white creamy load all over the couch, moaning as his big black cock twitched and released his cum.

Mike pulled the toy out of him after he came, rubbing Lucas’s used hole.  
“Lay down.”  
Lucas laid down on the couch and looked up to see Mike getting undressed. Mike removed his shorts and underwear, leaving him exposed in front of his friend.  
“You want me to sit on your face?” Mike said, leaning down and rubbing Lucas’s chin.  
“Y-yes, please!”  
Mike smiled and climbed up onto the couch. He crouched over Lucas’s face and began to lower himself onto him, spreading his ass as he did. Mike dropped down and rested all his weight on Lucas, smothering him in his ass. He made sure that his hole was right on Lucas’s nose, forcing him to sniff Mike’s sweaty hole as Mike sat on his face. Mike stayed in his position for a couple of minutes before Lucas’s breathing got harder and he pulled away from his face. When he did, Lucas started breathing heavily and stuck his tongue out. Mike went back down on Lucas, resting his ass right on his tongue, Lucas moaning from the taste of Mike’s hole, tonguefucking him as Mike bounced up and down on Lucas’s face, smothering him again with his ass.

Mike got up and turned around, resting his dick on Lucas’s face. Lucas opened his mouth and Mike shoved his thick long cock all the way down Lucas’s throat, making his eyes water a little. “You want my piss, you little slut?” Mike said in a dominant voice. Lucas nodded the best he could and waited. Soon, Mike’s stream came out of his cock and he filled Lucas’s mouth and throat with his hot piss, making Lucas gag, barely being able to hold it in. Lucas did his best to swallow it down as more and more filled his mouth, but it was too much for him and it started leaking onto his chin and down his neck. Mike noticed this and pulled out of him, still pissing, and stood up on the couch over Lucas. He continued, covering the darker boy’s whole body with his piss. Lucas started jerking himself off, violently stroking his dick as it was getting covered in piss. Mike started to piss right on Lucas’s crotch, hitting his cock and balls, and Lucas came for the second time. He shot his load all over himself, mixing it with Mike’s piss and trying to catch as much of the mixture in his mouth as possible. After Mike finally finished taking a leak on Lucas, he lowered himself onto Lucas, still covered in Mike’s piss, and shoved his cock down his friend’s throat. Lucas gagged as Mike thrust a few more times before moaning and cumming down Lucas’s throat. Lucas successfully swallowed all of Mike’s load, taking it down his throat without hesitation. Mike slowly pulled away from Lucas and got down to make out with him, tasting his own piss and cum on Lucas’s tongue before he got up.

“Take a shower and get dressed. This won’t be the last time I use you as a urinal.”


End file.
